


12 Months of Pining

by captain_americano



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, Sass, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Tony celebrate the high holidays together, but not together-together, which is actually what the idiots want. The rest of the team meddle because that's what they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Months of Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest, y'all forgot I existed. It's been, like, a decade since I've posted. 
> 
> Set in that hazy phase between a dream (Age of Ultron) and reality (Civil War). Oh, and War isn't coming, this is a nice canon divergence au :) and Bruce comes back because I want him to. POV will change between Steve and Tony frequently and seemingly at random because I'm very lazy, and switching POVs seemed easier than maintaining one for the whole story. Sorry, my friends.

**-February-**  
_Steve_

Steve was sitting at the kitchen bench in the common floor of the compound, staring at his coffee.

 _Today's the day,_ he thought to himself, _today you're finally going to ask Tony on a date._

It had been almost nine months since Tony and Pepper had called it quits after the fatal Battle of Sokovia, eight months since Tony moved into the compound, and, oh, three years since Steve had fallen in love with him.

And now it was February 13th and Steve felt utterly ridiculous in his insane plan to ask Tony to be his Valentine's date. Just because they were no longer living in New York City didn't mean that Tony had suddenly lost contact with the five million pretty dames that live there. There was no chance he'd go for Steve. But Steve had to at least try, right?

Brave, noble Captain America, who was beat up and down all of his life, infiltrated Nazi and Hydra bases until he was blue in the face because he became suspended in ice… Can't even face his ridiculous little crush out of fear of rejection.

"I know that coffee is the solution to a great deal of my problems, but the intimate way you're staring at it now, phew, Steve-o, " Tony joked as he made his way into the kitchen.

Steve looked up, feeling the knot in his stomach tightening impossibly.

"Morning, Tony," he said, hoping the waver in his words wasn't as obvious to Tony as it was to him.

"What's got you so red, white, and blue, Capitano?" Tony asked after pouring himself a mug of coffee and taking a long pull.

_This is it… What are you doing tomorrow night? Would you like to go on a date with me?_

If Tony said no, Steve could just laugh it off, pretend that he was only offering so they wouldn't both be alone on the most romantic day of the year, and they'd be done. Steve looked up at Tony's genuine, curious expression, and sighed.

"Guess I'm just not getting the caffeine hit I was hoping for," he answered with a weak smile.

"Okay," Tony said, his voice dripping with disbelief. "None of my business, anyways."

Steve tried to shrink into himself as Tony kept his gaze on him for a moment longer, before shrugging and leaving the kitchen.

Steve sighed at his own stupidity, stood and tipped his cold coffee down the sink. Another opportunity would present itself eventually, he just had to try not to chicken out again.

 

* * *

  
**-March-**  
_Steve_

It had only taken nearly four years of foul tasting experiments, burns, and much abuse from Fury before Tony finally concocted a solution to inebriated a certain Super-Soldier and Norse God.

Just in time for Saint Patty's Day.

So, of course, the best option for everyone was to pack up and spend a week at Stark Tower in the city so Tony could throw a huge party. Huge.

It was 9pm on the seventeenth of March, Tony had been funnelling Steve drinks since god knows when, and Steve could feel within his very soul that he was fair wasted.

He could also feel his eyes slipping over to Tony, and lingering there, way more often that usual.

And on top of all of that his nose was incredibly itchy.

Tony had been sending him encouraging smiles and thumbs up all night and every time Steve couldn't help grin goofily back.

Steve had been kissed a couple of times that night, small pecks on the lips, confined to his teammates - the general populous of the party couldn't believe they were in the same room as Captain America, let alone feel brave enough to plant one on him. He was told it was a Saint Patrick's Day tradition.

He could get on board with that. He was like… Point zero-zero-zero-three percent Irish.

Maybe now was his excuse to kiss Tony. If Tony shrugged it off, Steve could too, because everyone kisses on Saint Patrick's Day!

"I know what you're thinking," Natasha said, slinking up beside him, and following his eyeline to Tony.

"Super spy, yes. Mind reader? I think not," Steve snorted.

"You'd never forgive yourself if you did it inebriated. He wouldn't take you seriously, and you'd ruin any shot you ever had with him," Natasha said warningly.

"Yeah, well," Steve muttered, "jokes on you. I don't have a shot anyway."

He suddenly felt more sober than he'd been since probably around four o'clock that afternoon.

"I'm gonna call it," Steve signed, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to walk away.

Natasha caught his arm gently and said, "Don't give up, Steve."

He didn't acknowledge what she said with anything but a roll of his eyes as he headed to his apartment.

"Hey, Steve, where are you going? What's up?" Tony called as Steve crossed the party to leave, but he just ignored him.

 

* * *

 

 **-April-**  
_Tony_

Tony had a figured out a brilliant plan to make his move on Steve.

Well, okay, it wasn't brilliant. Far from it, in fact. Especially considering his genuinely brilliant mind.

Steve seemed to manage to turn it to goo just by entering his thoughts, however, so Tony was left with this… Dreadful, really awful plan.

"It's not that bad!" He protested to Natasha, who had simply stared incredulously when she had manage to wheedle the plan out of him.

"Tony, seriously, honestly think about this!" She pleaded.

"I have," Tony moaned, "I think it's pretty solid."

"You're going to confess everything to Steve, and if he reacts badly, or takes too long to respond, you'll just say 'April fools'? " Natasha said scathingly, and then she actually reached across the couch and whacked him over the head.

"Ow!" Tony protested. "Compo! You just irreparably damaged ten thousand cells in the most valued brain since my father!"

"Tony," Natasha implored, "imagine for one second that you say 'April Fools' too soon, and you lose him forever. Or what if all is said and done and he doesn't feel the same way, and never will because you lied to him about how you feel?"

"But it's not a lie!"

"Well, what else would he think? I really don't think it's a good idea!"

"You just don't want to see me happy," Tony whined.

"Sure," Natasha snorted, "that's it. Honestly, I think you should tell Steve how you feel. Just not like this."

Tony rolled his eyes, but mentally conceded. Not that he'd ever say it aloud, but she was right.

He still had plenty of time to tell Steve.

 

* * *

  
**-May-**  
_Tony_

They're staying at the tower in the city again. Another holiday, another party, another Stark Tower Extravaganza.

Wait, is Cinco de Mayo a holiday?

Alcohol and Mexican food - pretty sums up all of the high holidays for Tony, so he thinks he can classify it as one. And considering Cuatro de Mayo marked the anniversary of the Avengers first working together to take down the Green and Gold Hornet, Tony definitely thought a celebration was in order.

"I can't help notice you're being a bit of a wallflower," Tony said, sliding up to Steve, who indeed had his back against the wall as he observed the festivities.

"You know me, Tony," Steve said with a half smile.

"I like to think so," Tony smirked easily, despite the fact his insides felt all mushy and nervous.

"Did you know…" Steve began to say something but trailed off.

"What?" Tony asked.

Steve hesitated for a moment, screwing his face up as if figuring out what he wanted to say was worth it.

"Yesterday was four years since The Battle of New York," he said quietly, staring at the mariachi band.

"I did know that," Tony said carefully.

"And the day before that," Steve continued, turning to meet Tony's eyes, "was the day we first met?"

"Fortunately we're both better at second impressions than first," Tony chuckled, taking a nervous swig of his drink. Steve, thankfully, laughed. "You're not drinking tonight?"

Steve seemed to consider this for a moment, before answering, "No, not after Saint Patrick's Day. I don't like not having my common sense, even for a couple of hours."

"Is that why you left in a huff?" Tony asked.

"Something like that," Steve said wistfully, staring back into the crowd.

Tony couldn't keep himself from staring at Steve, even if he wanted to. Steve was hotter than the freaking sun, and was on his worst day a better man Tony would ever be.

Tony momentarily wondered if he'd always been so gone on the good captain, but he shook the question off. It didn't matter. He could just settle for being friends. It wasn't like Steve would ever go for him anyway.

 

* * *

  

 **-June-**  
_Tony_

Tony hated this day. Every year it came and went without incident, but every year he loathed it with every fibre of his being.

Father's Day.

He wasn't sure if he hated it because he no longer had a father, or because even when he did have Howard, he was never really a father to him.

As usual, he was in the shop, tinkering, and for some reason Steve had come to visit. While Tony wasn't entirely unwelcoming, he didn't go out of his way to talk to Steve, but the soldier seemed happy enough seated on the sofa, reading whatever book he felt he'd been missing out on recently.

"Tony?" Steve said after about an hour of nearly complete silence.

Tony felt a shift in atmosphere and looked over at Steve, who seemed entirely uncomfortable all of a sudden. "What's up, Steve?"

"Can - Can I ask you a personal question? About… About Howard?" He said in a small voice, not quite making eye contact.

Tony hated that Steve felt uncomfortable, maybe a little scared based on the facial expression he was failing to keep in check.

"Sure," Tony said resignedly.

"What was he like to - to you? I… I know somehow you got it into your head that we were great buddies, and while I had respect for him back in the day, I didn't have that much to do with him. I think we talked a grand total of three times, and I just… You don't seem to… I mean, there just doesn't seem to be a lot of love lost," Steve finished awkwardly.

Tony pondered this for a moment, staring at his greasy hands, his blackened fingernails, wondering where to begin.

"He never had time for me, really. He never thought I'd amount to much, and maybe it's because of years of him telling me that I was going to fail that I never reached my full potential or whatever," he began.

"But, Tony -"

Tony held up his hand to silence Steve. "You asked, please just let me finish."

Steve nodded gravely, and waited.

"He… I mean, I know this is going to sound petty and ridiculous, but he picked on me a lot. I don't know if he thought he was trying to toughen me up, or if he just genuinely hated my guts, but he was always putting me down, spacing me out, or just straight up ignoring my existence," Tony got caught up in his thoughts for a couple of minutes, and Steve stayed silent until he was ready to speak again.

"Mom was pretty good on that front. She tried to keep him in check, tried to love me enough for the both of them, and maybe Howard did the best he knew how, but… It just wasn't good enough," Tony finished simply.

He was pointedly not looking at Steve, and fiddling with a hole in the hem of his shirt, when suddenly Steve was right in front of the stool Tony was sitting on.

"Erm -" Tony wasn't sure where he was going with that, but it didn't matter, because Steve cut him off with a tight hug. It was an awkward angle, and Tony hesitated a little too long before reaching up to hold him back, but to Tony it was perfect.

"You're an incredible man, Tony Stark," Steve said as he pulled away, levelling Tony with his Captain America Stare. "You've overcome so much, and you should be proud of who you've become."

Tony heavily rolled his eyes while fighting a blush, "Christ, if I knew this was going to turn into a chick flick, I would've told Jarvis to lock you out," he grumbled, but ruined the effect by shooting a grateful smile at Steve.

Steve just beamed back.

 

* * *

  

 **-July-**  
_Steve_

  
Birthdays were never really a big deal for Steve, or at least his wasn't. In a time where every penny went to food and clothes, he never really received gifts from his parents, unless it was a new pair of socks.

Birthday parties seemed particularly frivolous, however his mother always took him to the docks to watch the Independence Day fireworks.

After he lost his parents, Bucky would always spend the day with him, maybe buy him a hot dog and a soda if he could swing it.

Steve was never anything but grateful, but he always felt bad that Bucky was wasting his time and money on Steve.

In all, it was a complete surprise when Tony wrapped up the team meeting by levelling everyone around the table with a firm glare.

"If you'll all kindly open up your e-calendars on your Stark Phones to three days from now," he said in his SI pitch voice. Steve hesitated for a moment as no one moved, before pulling his phone out to lead by example.

_4th of July - [Captain] America's Birthday Bash._

"Knew I should've stuck with Apple, at least with them it's only the Feebs screwing with our phones, not Stark," Clint whined, glaring at his phone.

"That event has been in your calendars for months, which means you're all free, and your attendance it not optional," Tony said, pointing a finger at Steve, "That means you, Rogers."

"Do you really think that Steve would skip his own birthday party?" Bruce mused.

"You can see it there in his patriotic eyes," Natasha smirked.

"Of course I'll be there, Tony," Steve said with a small smile.

#

Steve wasn't sure what to expect from the 'birthday bash' due to get underway in the clearing of the wooded area on the north side of the compound. He hoped that it would be low-key, but even before he left his quarters, he knew it was in vain. He gave his apartment one last wary glance before he left, really wishing he was spending the night at home instead.

He made his way down the hall and hesitated slightly before knocking on Wanda's door. He felt foolish for asking her to accompany him to the party, but he didn't like go into large group gatherings alone.

Give him an army of aliens, a Hydra base, or a WSC meeting, and he'd have his head held high, but when it came to socialising and making small talk - especially at an event dedicated to him - his extreme anxiety reared its ugly head.

Anxiety and Captain America didn't go in the same sentence. Anxiety and Steve Rogers? They were practically on a marriage certificate.

He took a deep breath, and knocked lightly.

"You look a little overdressed, even as the guest of honour," Wanda drawled in her thick accent as soon as she opened the door, "But then, I think any clothing on you at all qualifies as 'over-dressed' in Stark's opinion."

"Well, regardless of your intentions, I'm gonna take that as a compliment," Steve chuckled. "And besides, the event said semi-formal!"

"For shenanigans in the woods? Sure."

"Thanks for, uh, y'know…" Steve trailed off awkwardly.

"It is the least I can do, after all you've done for me," Wanda replied sincerely, closing the door behind her and falling into step alongside Steve. "I'm not sure I understand why you need a chaperone."

Steve knew she wasn't prying for information, merely expressing concern.

"It's no big deal," he said airily, "just don't like going into big crowds on my own."

He could feel Wanda giving him the side eye as they walked, but before she could say anything he heard heavy, fast footsteps approaching them from behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Sam called. Steve paused while Sam hurried along.

"Hey, Wanda, how you doin'?" he said with a big goofy grin when he caught up with them. Steve bit back a chuckle as Wanda narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Happy birthday, man," Sam said, turning his attention to Steve holding out a small, newspaper wrapped box for Steve.

"Wait, really?" Steve asked in wonder, hesitantly accepting the package.

"Nah, man, I'm just gonna wave it in your face and then keep it for myself," Sam rolled his eyes. "Open it."

Steve grinned and opened the package to reveal a small, heavy pocket watch with his shield emblazoned on the front. He smiled down at the gift, and then up at Sam, "Thanks, Sam, this is great." He slipped it into his pocket as Sam happily clapped him on the shoulder.

They headed outside and made their way to the woods, Sam's chattering doing little to alleviate Steve's anxiety. When they arrived at the clearing, he found he was right to have nerves.

It seemed as though anyone who had ever even thought about the compound was there, revelling in - what Steve had to admit was - one of Tony's best efforts yet.

"Credit where credit is due," Tony said, honing in on Steve and his amazed expression as soon as he entered the clearing. "Pepper put most of it together. I mean, not physically, but she organised a lot of the stuff. Got a good eye. She could've been an events manager."

It was clear that Tony was rambling nervously - something he did more often than Steve would have ever imagined from the genius.

"It's amazing, Tony," Steve said, wrapt with the red, white or blue lanterns that hung from each tree, the live jazz band, the bamboo dance floor, the waiters wandering around with refreshments, the people, the _atmosphere_. He turned his attention to Tony, who was rolling his eyes and trying not to look pleased with himself. "This is really incredible! Thanks, Tony."

"Yeah, whatever," Tony mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed. "Happy birthday, old man. What are you, like, a hundred and fifty?"

"As opposed to you, whose straight up fifty?" Steve smirked, noticing that at some stage Wanda and Sam had slipped away.

"You know, you wound me, Rogers," Tony gasped in mock offence, "That was a low blow, attacking a man for his age. I'll have you know I'm thirty-four!"

"Yeah, maybe twenty years ago," Steve snorted.

"Yeah, we're done here," Tony chuckled, patting Steve on the arm in a way that totally did not make Steve's insides clench even tighter.

"Hey," Barton popped out of nowhere, stretching the single syllable into a sentence of its own. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yeah, definitely done here," Tony said, pulling a face and walking away. Steve watched him leave.

"Happy birthday, Rogers," Clint said, clapping him on the back. "I'm going to give you the gift of wisdom. You'd think that a ninety-six year old would've figured out what he needs to do by now, but you clearly need a push, especially since the pining is driving all of us crazy."

"A push? What?" Steve asked, redirecting his attention to Clint.

"Go get him," Clint said, enunciating every word with extreme care, as though it was possible Steve might misunderstand him. "Make your move on Stark. He's totally into you, too."

"Wow, Tony was right, you really do have a bird brain," Steve said before he could help himself.

"Fine," Clint shrugged, "be miserable. All I'm saying is - no one throws a party like this. Not even for Independence Day. Not even Tony Stark. Not without good reason."

Steve pondered that statement as Clint wandered off - not doubt in search of alcohol - when suddenly the sky was illuminated with the biggest, brightest fireworks display Steve had ever seen.

He stared up in amazement at the show, which went for a good ten minutes, and when it was over he looked around for Tony.

He spotted Tony looking straight back at him, with his patent handsome, cocky grin.

Steve was in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 with the rest of the year to come... Eventually. I would say in the next week or so, but I don't like lying. I'm very lazy.
> 
> Also I know it's a bit fast paced and... Overall not my best work. It's been a while since I've done any writing, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of it. Bare with me and feel free to check out some of my other stuff to prove that I'm like... 12% better than this. An argument could be made for 15?


End file.
